1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improved air distributor apparatus in the catalyst regenerator of a fluid catalytic cracking process. More specifically, the invention is an improved air ring which comprises a baffle extending vertically downward into a zone of spent catalyst. The baffle prevents catalyst carried by high velocity air from eroding the under side of the air ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement in the regeneration of catalyst used in a fluid catalytic cracking process such as the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,733. In a fluid catalytic cracking process, a hydrocarbon is contacted with a fluidized solid catalyst within a reaction zone to effect conversion of at least a portion of the hydrocarbon to cracked products. One cracked product is coke which deposits on the outer surface of the catalyst, reversibly deactivating it. Catalyst with an outer layer of coke is continuously removed from the reaction zone and stripped of light hydrocarbon. Stripped catalyst is then passed to the dense phase of the regeneration zone. In this zone, coke deactivated catalyst is contacted with an oxygen-carrying gas, typically air supplied from an air distributor, to effect combustion of at least a portion of the deposited coke, thereby regenerating the catalyst. Regenerated catalyst is continuously withdrawn from the regeneration zone and introduced to the reaction zone.